


A Baby part 2

by Midnight_180_Wolf



Series: NCIS mpreg part 2 [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: C-Section, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_180_Wolf/pseuds/Midnight_180_Wolf
Summary: Tony has the baby.





	A Baby part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of Tony being pregnant!  
Hope you enjoy!

I was on the couch when the pain began. I clutched my belly and squeezed my eyes. Gibbs was in the basement continuing the boat that he had been doing for a few years. After the pain went away I stood up and head down the stairs and see him putting the saw down. "H-hey," I call out and he looks up at me. "You okay?" He asks. "I had a contraction," I say and he walks over towards me. "Want to go now or wait a bit?" He asks." We can wait for a bit." I said and we both walked back upstairs and enter the living room.

I sat down and Gibbs sat beside me. Five hours later we headed to the hospital. I was laying down on the bed and Gibbs was holding my hand as we decided to have a c -section. Soon our little girl was in my arms and I saw that she had blue eyes like Gibbs and had my hair color. "She has your eyes, Gibbs," I say with tears in my eyes. "She sure does."

I smiled as Ziva, Abby and Mcgee came to see us. Abby smiles big and we allowed her to hold our little girl. Mcgee and Ziva also hold her. Soon we were able to go home. "Welcome home Daisy Sharon Gibbs," I say and we walked to our room. I place her down in the crib and Gibbs wraps his arms around me. I smiled and leaned into him. I turn my face and kiss him. "I love you," I say. "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
